The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Twilight!
by Aerisuke
Summary: This is based on the musical and 2004 film, The Phantom Of The Opera... except it's... Zelda Style!
1. Prologue

The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Opera Prologue.

**(Note: Hi guys, it's Aerisuke here... again! I decided to try something a little bit different today. Because Phantom Of The Opera is another one of my favorite musicals, I will be doing a Zelda Twilight Princess version of it. The reason why I did it is because like The Phantom (a.k.a. Erik because that's his real name), Zant also wears a mask... and I thought it'd be a little bit hilarious to picture Zant as The Phantom. And in my Wicked: Naruto Style!, I put musical lyrics in there, and I'm really sorry about that. I didn't realize that doesn't allow musical lyrics in a whole story. But... I'm going to put a little bit of the songs... and maybe at the same time will write it as if you're reading an actual story. Also, I will be doing a Naruto version of this, but however, I will not reveal who will be The Phantom because... well... that's going to be a surprise! Yay! But also, when I use Midna, should I use her as an imp... or as a human? You decide. Anyways, please enjoy the Zelda Twilight Princess version of The Phantom Of The Opera. Also, I am not the creator of The Phantom Of The Opera. I am only the creator of The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Opera. The songs go to Andrew Lloyd Webber who is the composer and Charles Hart who is the lyricist for the musical while Richard Stilgoe is the one who added the words. Please enjoy the story!)**

Cast

Zant as The Phantom (Erik)

Midna as Christine Daae

Link as Raoul Vicomte De Changy

Telma as Madame Giry

Zelda as Carlotta Giudicelli

Ilia as Meg Giry

Barnes as Monsieur Gilles Andre

Renado as Monsieur Richard Firmin

Shad as Ubaldo Piangi

Ganondorf as Monsieur Lefevre

Cor Goron as Monsieur Reyer

Rusl as Joseph Buquet

Auru as Gustave Daae, Christine's father

Extras:

Mayor Bo as Old Raoul

Beth as Young Christine

Colin as Young Raoul

Luda as Young Madame Giry

Impaz as Old Madame Giry

_Hello. My name is Link. I am the husband of the late Twilight Princess, Midna, also known as my childhood sweetheart. I am going to tell you the story... of The Phantom Of The Opera. This is how it all started._

_Present day, 1919..._

There was an auction at the opera house in Hyrule.

"Sold! May I have your number, sir? Thank you. Lot 665, ladies and gentleman: a musical box in the shape of an organ. Attached to it is a figure of a monkey in Hylian robes while playing the symbols. This item, my friends had been discovered at the theatre, which is still in a working order, ladies and gentleman." said the auctioneer.

"Showing here, ladies and gentleman." said the porter.

"May I bid at twenty francs? Fifteen, thank you very much. Oh yes, twenty from you sir, thank you. Madame Telma, twenty five, thank you. I now bid twenty-five. Do I hear thirty? Thirty, then! Thiry-five?" asked the auctioneer.

There was silence in the room.

"Selling at thirty francs, then. Going once... going twice... sold! It has now been sold for thirty francs, to King Link. Thank you, sir." said the auctioneer as the nurse gave him the monkey music box figurine.

_A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said  
Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?_

"Lot 666, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may remember... the strange affair of The Phantom Of The Opera, a mystery... that has been never fully explained. I believe that we are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is that same chandelier... which is a key... in the famous disaster... of all time. Our workshops have already repaired it and have now wired parts of it... for the new electric light. Perhaps... I will tell you the story... of The Phantom Of The Opera... from so many years ago. Yes... it will frighten away this opera ghost... with illumination... gentlemen? If you may please." said the auctioneer... as he began telling the story... of The Phantom Of The Opera.


	2. Chapter 1: The Opera House

The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Opera Chapter 1: The Opera House.

_39 years ago, 1870... Hyrule..._

Everyone was rehearsing for the Hylian opera, "Hannibal". The lead singer Princess Zelda would be playing the lead role as usual.

_This trophy from our saviours, from our saviours from the enslaving force of Rome! _

_With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration,  
We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!_

_The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to our step on the ground!_

_Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!_

_Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp_

"Uh, gentlemen... gentlemen..." said Cor Goron as Ganondorf appeared.

"And these are the rehearsals of Hannibal from our new musical, Hannibal." said Ganondorf.

"Lord Ganondorf, do you mind? I am rehearsing!" cried Cor Goron.

"Cor Goron, Madame Telma, ladies and gentlemen, uh, if I could have your attention, please... thank you. As some of you may know that I will be retiring as the opera manager. But don't fear, ladies and gentleman. I have come to bring your _new _managers of the opera house. May I present our new managers of the opera house... Mr. Renado, and Mr. Barmes!" cried Ganondorf as the audience applauded for them.

"And also, we would like to introduce you to our new patron... Link!" cried Renado as Link came out.

"Link... I know he is." said Princess Midna of the Palace Of Twilight.

"You do? Who is he?" asked her childhood friend, Ilia.

"He's my childhood friend. We used to play together... ever since we were ten... and before my father died. Well... I guess you could say Link and I were childhood sweethearts. He called me, "Little Princess."." said Midna.

"Oh, Midna, he's so handsome. And cute and smart, too. No... more than that... he's smexy." said Ilia as she was looking at Link.

"Uh... Ilia... smexy? Really?" asked Midna.

"That's "smart" and "sexy" mixed together... smexy. Get it?" asked Ilia.

"Uh... yeah." said a confused Midna who was unsure of the word smexy.

"I am honored to be supporting all the arts in the newly world renowned Opera Populaire."

"Ah, Sir Link, this is Princess Zelda, who is our new leading lady in Hannibal." said Ganondorf as Zelda's maid, Ashei cleared her throat.

"Oh... yes... and this is Shad." said Ganondorf.

"I'd say, old chap. You look rather dashing. I'm Shad. Nice to meet you." said Shad as he and Link shook hands.

"Did he just speak in an English accent?" asked Link, whispering to Ganondorf.

"Uh... yeah. He's from England. Zelda speaks in a regular accent... but not an English one, no. She and Shad are lovers." said Ganondorf.

"Ah... I see. Anyway, I'm sorry to be distracting you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to welcome... your great triumph. I'm sorry, Lord Ganondorf." said Link.

"Okay, folks. As you know, I will be leaving for the night. But if there's ever anything you need, please feel free to talk to Link, Renado or Barnes for any assistance. They'd be happy to assist you. Farewell, my good friends." said Ganondorf as he left the opera house as the ballerinas began dancing.

"We take pride in the honors of our ballet, good sirs." said Telma as she was showing Barnes and Renado the ballerinas.

"I see why... and who is that little blonde angel?" asked Renado.

"That's my daughter... Ilia." said Telma.

"And who is that other one with the helmet and red eyes?" asked Renado.

"That's Princess Midna... of the Palace Of Twilight. She has very promising talent, Mr. Renado... very promising." said Telma.

"So wait... is she the daughter of Auru, the flutist?" asked Renado.

"Yes... his only child. In fact... she was orphaned at ten... when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories." said Telma.

"Ah, an orphan, you say?" asked Renado.

"Yes. But even though Ilia is my biological daughter, I think of Midna as one also." said Telma.

"So is Midna like your goddaughter?" asked Renado.

"Yes... sort of." said Telma as the singers began singing:

_Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage!  
As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!_

Then, Shad and Zelda began singing along with the chorus:

_The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!  
Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

"All day! All they want is the dancing!" cried Zelda.

"Link is very excited about tonight's play." said Renado.

"Well, well, well... I just hope that he is excited to see dancing girls as your new managers. Because I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule Castle, will not be singing! Good night, everybody! Bring my kitty to me! It's over!" cried Zelda.

"You are the beautiful diva princess of Hyrule, are you not?" asked Barnes.

"Yes, I am." said Zelda.

"No... you are the Goddess of Voice!" cried Renado.

"Of voice!" cried Zelda.

"Uh, Mr. Cor Goron, is there an aria for Elissa in Act Three of Hannibal? Maybe if Princess Zelda could sing it for us?" asked Barnes.

"Why, I'd love to, but no! My costume is not finished yet! I loathe my hat!" said Zelda as she started crying.

"Come on, Princess Zelda. Just sing the song for once." said Barnes.

"Well... all right... if my managers command... Mr. Cor Goron?" asked Zelda.

"If my leading lady commands?" asked Cor Goron.

'Yes, I do." said Zelda as she began singing, "Think Of Me."

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

Just then, as Zelda was singing, a stage set fell on her.

"Zelda!" cried Shad as he ran to her.

"Are you all right?" asked Shad as Zelda slapped him on the cheek.

"Ow! I say, Zelda, what was that for, huh?" asked Shad.

"You! You let it drop on me, didn't you, Shad?" asked an angry Zelda.

"But Zelda, I didn't do anything! You can't blame me! I'm your boyfriend! We just started going out!" cried Shad.

""I didn't do anything."" said Zelda mimicking Shad.

"But I didn't!" cried Shad.

"Rusl, who did this?" asked Cor Goron.

"Mr. Cor Goron, don't look at me! I wasn't even at my post! I swear! There's no one there! Or maybe it's..." said Rusl as he gulped. "...the opera ghost. Heh, heh, heh."

"Princess Zelda, are you all right? After all, these things do happen, right?" asked Barnes.

"For the past three years, these things have been happening. And do you stop them from happening? No! "These things do happen!" No! Ugh! If you stop these things from happening, these things will not happen! Shad! We're leaving! Bring my kitty!" cried Zelda.

"I say, old chaps. You're a bunch of amateurs. Hmph." said Shad as he and Zelda left the opera house.

"Gentleman, good luck. If you need me, I'll be in the Gerudo Desert." said Ganondorf as he left the three men.

"So... is Princess Zelda coming back?" asked Renado.

"You think so, Sir, Renado? I have a message from the Opera Ghost." said Telma.

"Oh by the goddesses, you're all obsessed with the Opera Ghost already?" asked a shocked Renado.

"Yes. Why, he welcomes you both to his opera house, good sirs." said Telma.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. _His _opera house? What do you mean by, "His opera house."?" asked Renado.

"Well, he does want you to leave Box Five empty... for his use. And his salary is due, Renado." said Telma.

"His salary?" asked Renado.

"Well, Lord Ganondorf gave him 20,000 rupees a month." said Telma.

"20,000 rupees?" asked a shocked Renado.

"Maybe you could afford more... with Link as your patron." said Telma.

"Well excuse me, Madam Telma, I was supposed to make that public announcement with Princess Zelda as the leading lady and with Link coming to watch the show... but now it appears that we have lost our star! A full house, Barnes. We're going to end up funding a full house!" cried Renado.

"Princess Midna could sing it, Sir Renado." said Telma.

"What? A princess that's a chorus girl? You can't be serious." said Barnes.

"She has been taking lessons from her great teacher." said Telma.

"Who is he?" asked Barnes.

"I'm sorry, sir... but I don't know his name." said Midna.

"Let her sing for you, good sirs. She has been well taught." said Telma.

"Well... all right, then... come here... come on... don't be shy. Just... just..." said Barnes as Midna began walking to him.

"From the beginning of the aria, then, Princess Midna." said Cor Goron.

"Barnes, this is doing nothing for my nerves." said Renado.

"Oh, come on, Renado. She's really pretty, I say." said Barnes as Midna began singing, "Think Of Me".

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..._

Finally, it was opening night for Hannibal. And Midna was the leading lady.

_We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember, stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might have been..._

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned  
Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind  
Recall those days. Look back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day when I won't think of you..._

Just then, Link recognized Midna.

_Can it be? Can it be Midna? Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were.  
She may not remember me, but I remember her..._

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their season, so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of... me! _

"Bravo! What a voice! Stupendous! Wonderful!" cried Barnes while the audience was applauding for her.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mirror

The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Opera Chapter 2: The Mirror.

**(Note: I also forgot to add that Agitha will be playing Young Meg Giry when she was a little girl. And from now on, Midna (as an imp), will be playing Young Christine while Midna (as a human), will be playing as her when she's older.)**

_Later that night..._

Midna was in a little chapel lighting candles for her late, father, Auru, who passed away when she was only ten years old.

Just then, she heard Zant's voice singing:

_Brava, brava, bravissimma..._

Just then, Midna's friend, Ilia, the daughter of Telma came looking for Midna.

_Midna... Midna..._

Zant's voice then sang again, this time saying:

_Midna..._

Ilia then finally found her friend in the chapel.

_Where in the world have you been hiding?  
Really, you were perfect!  
I only wish I knew your secret!  
Who is your new tutor?_

"Ilia... seven years ago... when your mother brought me to The Hyrule Opera House to live here... I would always come down here alone... to light a candle for my late father, Auru. But then... I would hear... a voice... from above. And whenever I would dream, he was always there. But... however... when my father lay in his deathbed dying... he said that I'd be protected by an angel... The Angel Of Music." said Midna.

"Midna... do you think... do you believe that the spirit of your father is the one teaching you how to sing?" asked Ilia.

"Who knows, Ilia? Who?" asked Midna.

_Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear.  
Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here  
Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding.  
Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius._

_Midna, you must have been dreaming.  
Stories like this can't come true._

_Midna, you're talking in riddles and it's not like you._

_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!_

_(Who is this angel? This...)_

_Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
Secret and strange angel..._

_He's with me, even now_

_Your hands are cold_

_Your face, Midna, __it's white_

_It frightens me_

_Don't be frightened_

Afterward, Midna headed back to her dressing room with Telma.

"You were fantastic, Midna. Zant is pleased with you." said Telma.

"Telma..." said Midna.

"Hmm? What is it, Midna?" asked Telma as she turned around to look at her.

"How do you know his name?" asked a shocked Midna.

"Let's just say... I've known him longer than you have, Midna. Good night, my dear." said Telma.

"Good night." said Midna as she looked at the rose that Zant had given her.

_Meanwhile, with Link..._

Link was getting ready to take Midna out to dinner and was about to ask her out on a date.

"Ah, Link. I think Miss Midna has a beautiful voice." said Renado.

"Maybe we could introduce her _to _you, Link." said Barnes.

"Gentleman, thank you very much, but... I'd prefer to be with Miss Midna alone. Thanks by the way." said Link as he went inside Midna's dressing room.

"It seems they met before, haven't they, Barnes?" asked Renado.

"Yes, Renado... it has." said Barnes.

Link then went inside Midna's dressing room.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't the Twilight Princess." said Link with a smile.

"Link!" said Midna as she ran to hug him.

"How long has it been, Midna? Seven years?" asked Link.

"Yes, Link... yes it has been... seven years." said Midna as she and Link recalled the day that they met seven years ago.

_~ 7 years ago, 1863...~_

_It was ten-year-old Midna's first day of school. It was also Link's first day of school too, to which he was the same age as her. Midna and Link had shared the same class together: Choir. _

_One day, Midna was singing her theme that she had written herself._

_She then began singing:_

_Midna_ _That's my name_ _That's what everyone calls me_ _It means midnight in Japanese_ _Midna_ _That's my name_ _When I look into his eyes_ _I feel a romantic attraction to him_ _Midna_ _That's my name_ _Please don't leave me all alone_ _If you do leave me, I will scream and cry_ _Midna_ _That's my name_ _Now what is left of me?_ _Should I exist in this rotting twilight?_ _Midna_ _That's my name_ _Please don't run away from me_ _Can't you see that I have a crush on you?_ _Midna_ _That's my name_ _Please let me stay with you_ _So I could be with you forever and ever_ _Midna_ _That's my name_ _Now we must say goodbye_ _But don't fear my friend, we will meet again_ _Midna_ _That's my name_ _You know that I love you, right?_ _The boy that I'm in love with is named Link_ _After the song was over, the class applauded for Midna._ _During recess..._ _Link and Midna were sitting outside on the grass together._ "_Wow, Midna. You have an amazing voice." said Link._ "_Thanks, Link." said Midna._ "_Midna... how do you get your voice to sound so beautiful... like an angel?" asked Link._ "_Well... if it means me having the voice of an angel... then I usually get my voice from The Angel Of Music." said Midna._ "_So Midna... who is this, "Angel Of Music" that you speak of?" asked Link._ "_I... I'm sorry, Link. I don't know his name." said Midna._ "_You mean... it's a man?" asked Link._ "_Yes." said Midna._ "_Is he... younger... or older?" asked Link._ "_He's... around my age." said Midna._ "_Well... next time you see him... could you ask him his name for me?" asked Link._ "_Sure. I will." said Midna._ "_Is he nice?" asked Link._ "_Well... he's kind of... strange, I should say. But even though he never talks about his past... he seems pretty nice to me." said Midna._ "_How long have you known him, Midna?" asked Link._ "_Ever since... my father became ill." said Midna._ "_Is he... dying... your father, I mean?" asked Link._ "_Yes." said Midna as she nodded her head with tears in her eyes._ "_Hey, hey. It's okay, Midna. I'm here now. Listen... if ever you need a shoulder to cry on... you can cry on mine. I'll be happy to comfort you." said Link._ "_Really, Link? Y-You would do that for me?" asked Midna._ "_Yes, Midna. I would. No... I would do anything for you... my Twilight Princess." said Link._ _3 weeks later, Midna's father, Auru died of tuberculosis. She was crying at her father's funeral. And Link was there to comfort her._ _Sadly, Midna was moving to the Hyrule Opera House on the day of her father's funeral. After the funeral was over, Telma, who was now Midna's guardian was going to take Midna with her to live in The Hyrule Opera House with her own daughter, Ilia, who was another classmate that Link and Midna once knew when they were kids. However, Midna and Ilia had a rivalry over Link, due to their childhood crushes on him. _ _Link and Midna were saying goodbye to each other._ "_Well, Midna... I guess... I guess this is goodbye." said Link._ "_Hey... don't worry, Link... I'll write you letters... and tell you how I'm doing." said Midna._ _Link then had tears in his eyes._ "_Oh, Link... please don't cry. Be happy for me... it's not like I'm going away forever, right?" asked Midna._ "_Right." said a tearful Link._ "_Midna... it's time." said Telma._ "_Midna... wait." said Link._ "_What is it, Link?" asked Midna._ "_I... I want you to have this." said Link._ "_What is it?" asked Midna._ "_It's the Ocarina Of Time. I got it when I was seven. Whenever you play my song, I hope you will think of me... and will come back to Ordon to visit." said Link._ "_Don't worry, Link. I will. And... in exchange for that... I want you... to promise one thing." said Midna._ "_Okay. What is it, Midna?" asked Link._ "_Do not forget me." said Midna._ "_Midna... I swear by the goddesses of Hyrule... that I will not... and I repeat: will not and will never ever... forget you." said Link._ _Midna then had tears in her own eyes._ "_Goodbye, Link." said Midna as she hugged him._ "_Goodbye, Midna." said Midna as she got inside Telma's carriage with Ilia waiting inside for her friend._ _As the carriage was leaving Link at his house, he became smaller and smaller... until... he was gone... as Midna left him... standing there... alone... at his house._ "_Link... I will never forget you... never." said Midna to herself._ _Present day, 1870..._ "I almost completely forgot about you, Midna. But then... when I heard you singing again... I remembered our promise... that we had shared." said Link. "Oh, Link." said Midna as she and Link hugged. "Father said, "When I'm in Heaven, Midna, I will bring The Angel Of Music to you. But... my father is already dead, Link. And I have been visited by The Angel Of Music." said Midna. "Oh... no doubt of it, Midna. And now, we're off to dinner." said Link. "No, Link. The Angel Of Music is very strict." said Midna. "Don't worry, Midna. We won't be out late." said Link. "Link, no." said Midna. "You better change and get ready. I'll wait outside with Epona. You have two minutes, Twilight Princess." said Link. "No... Link, wait! Link!" cried Midna. But it was too late... Link had already left her dressing room. "_Link... why don't you ever listen to me?" _asked Midna to herself. _A few minutes later..._ Suddenly, the lights went out. As Midna was getting ready for bed, the candles blew out. Just then, a booming voice that was heard out of nowhere sang:

_Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!_ Midna then joined the singing voice and sang:

_Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen  
Stay by my side, guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me  
Enter at last, Master!_

_Flattering child you shall know me,  
See why in shadow I hide!  
Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!_

Just then, the man called "Zant" appeared behind the mirror while waiting for Midna to go right through it as she began walking towards the mirror.

_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian!  
Grant to me your glory!  
Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
Come to me, strange angel..._

Zant's voice then echoed singing: 

_I am your angel of music...  
Come to me, angel of music..._

Just then, as Link was about to open the door to get Midna, he noticed that the door was locked.

"Whose voice is that? Who is that in there?" asked Link.

Zant then continued singing:

_I am your angel of music...  
Come to me, angel of music..._

As Midna went inside the mirror, Link kept shouting her name.

"Midna! Midna!"

But it was too late... Midna had already gone through the mirror with Zant as Link was trying to call her name, but to no avail.


	4. Chapter 3: Zant's Lair!

The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Opera Chapter 3: Zant's Lair!

**(Note: After I finish with this chapter, the story will now be called, "The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Twilight." Get it? 'Cause Zant and Midna live in the twilight? And Link is from the light world! Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!)**

After Midna and Zant exited Midna's dressing room, they went inside the mirror and were on their way to Zant's lair.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

_And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind... _

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind..._

Afterward, Midna and Zant got on a boat. Zant then drove the boat while Midna sat on the boat.

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear..._

_...It's me they hear_

_Your (my) spirit and my (your) voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my (your) mind..._

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..._

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..._

Midna then began singing her heart out as Zant kept saying:

"Sing, my angel of music... Sing, my angel... Sing for me... Sing... Sing, my Midna..."

Finally, as Zant was done telling Midna to sing, they arrived at the lair.

_I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne  
To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music..._

_You have come here for one purpose and one alone  
Since the moment I first heard you sing,  
I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music, my music... _

Zant then began singing, "The Music Of The Night."

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses..._

_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light  
And listen to the music of the night_

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live as you've never lived before..._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night..._

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you long to be! _  
_Only then can you belong to me ..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!  
Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night..._

Just then, Zant took Midna to a mannequin of her in a wedding dress and veil with a bouquet of flowers added to it.

Finally, Zant said:

"Midna... will you marry me?"

"I... I... oh..." said Midna as she passed out and fell into Zant's arms as he carried her to his bed.

_You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night... _

Zant then walked to Midna, kissed her forehead, whispered in her ear... and said:

"Good night, my Midna... Twilight Princess Angel." and closed the curtain and let Midna sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The Search For Midna!

The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Twilight! Chapter 4: The Search For Midna!

While Midna was being held captive at Zant's lair, Link was looking for her. He then knocked on Telma's door to her bedroom.

"Who is it?" asked Telma.

"It's Link! Open up!" he cried.

She then opened the door and said:

"Come in, Link."

Link then sat down on Telma's bed.

"What's wrong, Link?" asked Telma.

"Madame Telma... Midna is missing!" said Link.

"What?" cried Telma as her eyes widened in shock.

"C-Can I lead you to where she was last time?" asked Link.

"All right. Let's go." said Telma as she and Link walked to Midna's dressing room.

_Meanwhile, with Ilia..._

Ilia had just entered Midna's dressing room and closed the door.

"Midna? Midna... where are you?" she whispered.

Ilia then cautiously walked into Midna's dressing room, then went inside the mirror where Zant had kidnapped Midna.

She was trying to go inside Zant's lair. She then screamed as she saw a rat.

As she was about to continue here walk to Zant's lair, a hand grabbed her. Ilia then gasped but realized it was Telma with Link. They then exited the mirror.

"Ilia... why did you go inside the mirror?" asked Telma.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I was trying to find Midna." said Ilia.

"Ilia... you leave the search for Midna to me, Link, Barnes, and Renado... you understand?" asked Telma.

"Yes, Mother. I won't go in The Phantom's lair again." said Ilia.

"Good girl." said Telma as she kissed Ilia's forehead.

"Now go to bed." said Telma.

"Yes, Mother." said Ilia as she went to bed.

_Meanwhile, with Rusl..._

Rusl was telling the ballet girls stories of Zant, The Phantom Of The Twilight.

_Like yellow parchment is his skin  
A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew  
You must be always on your guard  
Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!_

Link and Telma arrived just in time to see what was happening between Rusl and the ballet girls.

Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise

Mr. Rusl, hold your tongue! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!


	6. Zant Unmasked: A Face Revealed!

The Legend Of Zelda: The Phantom Of The Twilight! Chapter 5: Zant Unmasked: A Face Revealed!

_The next morning..._

When Midna woke up the next morning, she found herself asleep on Zant's bed and realized that she had spent the night at his lair. She then heard a music box playing the song, "Masquerade." She then got up out of bed and remembered what happened the night before as she was walking towards Zant.

_I remember, there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glossy lake  
There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man…  
Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose face is that in the helmet?_

When Midna walked to Zant, he was writing a song on the organ. Then, she ripped off his helmet.

_Damn you! You little prying Pandora!  
You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?  
Curse you! You little lying Delilah!  
You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free!  
Damn you! Curse you!_

_Stranger than you dreamt it,  
Can you even dare to look or bear to think of me?  
This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell,  
But secretly, yearns for heaven, secretly, secretly_

_But, Midna, fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster,  
This repulsive carcass who seems a beast,  
But secretly, dreams of beauty, secretly, secretly _

_Oh, Midna_

An emotional Midna who then felt sorry for Zant gave him back his helmet as he put it on and said:

"Come, Midna. We must return. Those two idiots that run my theatre will be missing you." as he and Midna went back to the surface.


End file.
